In the prior art to provide adjustment of a bicycle seat and a bicycle seat post with respect to a bicycle frame, typically one or more bolts are used. An additional independent clamp is also typically provided for securing the bicycle seat post to the tube of the bicycle seat frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,899,389 and 7,059,672 to Saccucci disclose a bicycle seat assemblies concentrating on the adjustment and fixing the angular position of the seat with respect to the frame. However, these patents neither interested nor capable of providing simultaneous adjustment of the seat/seat post with respect to the frame. A special additional device is required for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,052 to Rendall disclose an angle-shaped clamp facilitating vertical adjustment of the seat post within the bicycle frame and fixation thereof after the predetermined elevation is achieved. The Rendall Patent requires a separate independent mechanism for angular adjustment position of the seat with respect to the frame.
In both, the Rendall and the Saccucci references there are separate and independent mechanisms are provided for adjustment of the seat with respect to the frame and for adjustment of the post relative to the frame of a bicycle. Provision of two separate mechanisms increases the weight of the bicycle and makes manufacturing of the bicycles more expensive. Furthermore, use of the separate mechanisms complicates adjustment and fixation of the seat as well as adjustment of the seat post within the frame.
Thus, it has been long felt and unsolved need for a bicycle seat arrangement which is capable of providing a simple adjustment of the seat as well as the seat post relative to the frame, wherein both actions are carried out simultaneously by using a single integrated mechanism.